


epilogue

by arsenouselation



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Relationship Study, fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't follow me there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> fragment. Because someone needs to at least write about these two.

machi \  _epilogue_ \ kuroro lucifer

* * *

 

Dying is a thirst. Dying is a thirst is a fever is in Machi's throat as she tears through his clothes (pretenses) and finds Kuroro Lucifer dying. His life force seeps through her fingers, cool as churchstone. In the whiteness of winter, his blood blooms roses.

Something seems to rattle in the coffin of her ribcage, the clutter of bones against wood. Her hands unravel the thread with haste, discards the plea  _don't die don't die_  and begins patching up the Danchou with surgical indifference instead.

"Machi."

The steadiness of her own voice: "Danchou?"

"Do not follow me there."

 _In the land of dead._ His voice is quiet, faraway. Machi stops and looks at the Danchou for a brief moment—sees him looking at her, eyes already knowing her reply. She keeps quiet, goes back to sewing his wounds closed.

The epiphany comes like the ripping of seams, rhythmic, sudden in its slowness, slow in its suddenness.  _I already have._


End file.
